Could this be Love?
by EEautumnwisdomCH
Summary: Whoever says it does not hurt, has never really truly been in Love. AU
1. Chapter 1

(**_I deamt about this story and hence here it is. I have already thought of an ending but not what led to it, so it will take awhile.)_**

"Hold the ferry!" Kurosaki Ichigo heard the appeal before a soft body was knocked right into him.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." The girl escaped from him before he could give her a tongue lashing.

He saw long, lustrous auburn waves as she was rushing to board the boat.

_'Idiot, doesn't she know that there's one going in another 15 minutes_.'

Then she turned and dark hard brown met light soft brown.

He stared.

She gazed back.

Then the moment was broken by the shrieking for the reason he was here at this theme park.

"See you later, Goji-san!" Renji's not very cute son shouted.

Ichigo nodded at the frantic waving.

He saw the girl or should it be woman talking to Renji and his son as the ferry began its tour.

"Goji?" Inoue Orihime asked the bright haired father and son without thinking.

Too late she realized she might have offended the father.

Quickly she bowed and apologized profusely.

Abarai Renji was amused. This slip of a girl thought that she has done a rude thing when in fact she was just being curious.

He was going to reassure her when his cheeky son beat him to it.

"I will let you know if you tell me your name, utsukushi-oneesan."

Orihime's face turned a brighter shade of pink over the blatantly flirtatious compliment from the young boy.

Now it was Renji's turn to be embarrassed by his Casanova wannabe son.

"Akio, don't be so audacious." Renji chastened his son.

"What's wrong with stating the obvious, don't you think ane-san is very beautiful." Akio asked with the innocence of an angel.

And how do you answer the question without making it seemed like you are being presumptuous.

"Arigato, Akio-chan. My name is Inoue Orihime." Orihime introduced herself to the impertinent boy.

"Nice to meet you, Hime-san and this old man is my father Abarai Renji." Instead of a bow or handshake, the clever boy opted for a hug.

"That's enough, Akio."

"Why, do you want to hug her too?"

'_I love my son, I really love this little boy of mine_.' Renji chanted as he tried not to throttle his son.

Orihime decided to do something when she saw Renji's face and he seemed to be murmuring something under his breath.

"Abarai-san." She addressed him and bowed.

That seemed to work as Renji returned her salutation with a smile.

"Inoue-san."

"Why so formal, chichi oya. It's Hime-san or Orihime-chhaaannnn." Akio sang out the honorific.

Orihime tried her best to wipe the smile off her face as she did not want to encourage Akio.

"Just Inoue will be fine with me, Abarai-san."

"But that is so..." Akio started to protest again before he was cut off by his frustrated father.

"Enough, Akio." Renji has his 'Don't push your luck' look.

Akio decided to return his attention to the more appreciative beautiful big sister.

"Hime-san, do you want to join us? I don't want to be in the company of two cranky old men."

"Oi! Don't insult your father."

"Sorry otou-san, so can Hime-san grace us with her presence." Akio requested of his father with a pleading look.

"You have been spending too much time with Ichigo." Renji noted wearily. "Besides it is for the lady to decide."

The father and son looked at Orihime.

Orihime felt overwhelmed by the attention and she felt her cheeks growing warm. She hoped she was not turning as red as the hair of the father and son awaiting for her answer.

"I do not want to impose." She responsed in a soft voice.

"What impose?" "Liked I said you are the beauty among the two colorful breasts." "I should be thanking you instead." Akio grinned and Renji started to laugh even though he should be angry with his son for insulting him yet again.

Orihime covered her mouth with her hand and she started to giggle as well.

Akio went to hold Orihime's hand and began to walk away.

"Try to keep up, old man." He called out to his father.

Renji shook his head, grimaced at Orihime and waved for them to go ahead.

Orihime gave him a sympathetic smile as she was dragged away.

Deep inside she felt a warmth cushioning her insides making her strangely joyful that she was trusted and wanted.

She was right in coming here on a weekday and on her day off.

Besides there was the fifty percent off everything including the tickets.

This must be a sign of sorts.

This could be the start of something wonderful.

(-_-) zzzZZ

Ichigo was surprised to see Renji's son holding hands and talking animatedly with a certain young lady.

"Goji-san!" Akio yelled as he pulled Orihime to meet Ichigo.

"Goji-san, this is Hime-san." Akio stated and then he shoved Orihime towards Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed Orihime before she fell right into his chest.

"What the hell brat! Someone could get hurt!"

"Nobody did. So you can let go of her."

Looking at the girl in his arms, Ichigo did not want to admit to the twinge his heart was trying to tell him. He released her, from his arms and hopefully from his mind as well.

Orihime managed to balance herself before she started stuttering her apologies.

"What's going on?"

"Discipline your monkey of a son, Renji."

"What did my ever innocent baby do now?"

"Innocent, my ar...," Mindful of a small boy and a member of the opposite sex, Ichigo decided to tone down his language.

"Posterior, ask your baby what he did."

"I am sorry, Abarai-san. It was my fault."

All three males turned their attention to the nervous girl who was trying to (in her mind) gallantly spare the child from any punishment he might receive.

"I must have tripped on something and I nearly caused this gentleman some pain when I fell onto him." "I am a little clumsy." Orihime ended her explanation with a apologetic smile.

"That's bulls..., that's a lie and you know it." "He," Pointing at Akio, "pushed you and you know it." Ichigo was livid over a stranger for defending his friend's son, what was her motive? He glared at the cowering girl.

Renji has never seen Ichigo behaving this way with an extremely pretty girl. What has she done to make him so furious?

"Akio, did you or did you not push Inoue-san?"

The boy thought about it, he looked at the three adults and then he answered with his hand on his heart.

"Yes, I did but at that time I thought it was fun to see the expressions on their faces." "But I certainly did not expect Goji-san to go all ballistic."

"I am sorry for pushing you, Hime-san."

"It is fine, Akio-chan. I might have tripped anyway. I am pretty clumsy." A contemptuous snort was heard.

Orihime decided it was best for her to leave. It was fun while it lasted.

"It was nice meeting you, Akio-chan, Abarai-san."

"I am sorry for bumping into you." Orihime bowed for whatever she has done to offend Ichigo.

Ichigo did not acknowledge her apology nor her very existence. He just totally ignored her.

Orihime was transported back to her childhood by Ichigo's indifference towards her and she felt like the abused little girl that nobody wanted again. She could feel the sting of hot tears threatening to appear because she was too weak to stop them from cascading.

No, she must not cry. Especially not in front of him. She has already seen the disdain in his eyes. She did not know what she has done to warrant such a reaction. Crying in front of him will only intensify the aversion he felt towards her. And for some strange reason, she did not want him to dislike her.

She will herself to be strong.

"Goodbye." She bowed and not waiting for a response, she started to walk away.

"Hime-san!" A pair of small arms wrapped themselves around her.

Slowly, gently, she tried to remove the tight grip.

"Akio-chan, please." Orihime pleaded softly to the young boy who has attached himself both physically and mentally to her.

How do you bond with someone in such a short time?

Is it the same as love at first sight?

Two conflicting emotions and she is struggling to not to believe.

"But we agreed to enjoy ourselves silly with everything before one of us cannot take it any more." Akio sobbed into Orihime's back.

Orihime knew she has to say something before her own unshed tears come flowing down as well.

"Let go, Akio. Don't be such a crybaby." Ichigo started to forcefully removed the boy's arms from the curvaceous body.

'_Curvaceous?_'

"Go away, Goji-san." Akio swatted away the hands which were trying to cause him to be separated from the one he has taken a liking to.

"Yeah, go away Ichigo." "Akio, let go of Inoue-chan." "But otou-san," Akio started to protest.

"Let her go so that we can continue with our tour, right, Inoue-chan?" Renji smiled kindly at her while waiting for her answer.

Orihime did not know what to do. She really liked Akio and his father but she did not want to make the scowl becoming more profound.

Akio sensed the hesitation and he took advantage of it. "Yeah, let's go." Grabbing Orihime's hand before she can even utter anything, Akio dragged her to the attraction that has caught his eyes.

Orihime glanced at Renji before sneaking a peek at Ichigo.

One has the saintly smile of a long-suffering parent while the other was trying to keep the devilish temper from erupting.

It did manifest when he started to expostulate with his much older friend about his parenting skills and being too trustful of pretty young things.

"So you did notice that she is quite a sight for scowling angry young man." "For a moment, I thought you have lost the ability to appreciate the finer thing in life."

"Dammit Renji! Stop talking crap!" "I am trying to be serious and you go on as if she was a bottle of fine wine."

"I didn't say anything about alcohol and I prefer Sake myself but I bet you would like to 'drink' her, right?" Renji left a sputtering Ichigo as he went in search of his son.

(-_-) zzzZZ

Orihime was having a good time.

That's if she ignored the snide remarks and the condescending cordiality radiating from the orange haired one.

"Goji-san, prove your worth as a man and win for me that action figure." Akio taunted Ichigo in front of the game booth.

"How about your old man?"

"Otou-san has already proven he's a man by having me."

"You taught him to say that, didn't you?" Ichigo accused Renji.

"No, my boy is naturally clever and filial to boot."

Ichigo muttered out some choice phrases and vented his frustration on the game.

"Wow, thanks Goji-san. Today you are a man."

"Now I know who has been filling your head with all this nonsensical b.s., no more getting my dad to babysit you."

"But Goji-san, I like Isshin jii-san. And since I am not a baby, he was not babysitting me. Instead I was keeping an old man happy by being with him."

"Otou-san, say something." "I want to introduce Hime-san to him as well."

"Please Goji-san, otou-san." While pleading with his father, Akio did not notice that Ichigo was winning some toys for the three women that were flirting with him.

Orihime compared herself with the three women. They were so well-dressed, bold and confident. No wonder he was doing their bidding by getting them the soft cuddly toys. And now one of them is kissing him on the cheek after handing him something.

Orihime continued to stare.

Ichigo turned and held the piece of paper to gloat at a bemused Renji and a starry-eyed Akio.

The smug smirk from his face was turned back into a scowl the moment his eyes came in contact with Orihime's.

He ignored the uneasiness in his stomach and the tightening of his chest. There was definitely no skipping of a heartbeat.

"What are you staring at?"

Orihime wasn't even aware she was staring, maybe she was but her mind was elsewhere, as usual.

"I-I am so so-sorry." She stammered out her apologies as she was stunned by the hostility she witnessed in his eyes.

Ichigo did not even bother to acknowledge her apology. He just asked Akio if he wanted something to drink.

Akio answered he needed to use the little boy's room first.

Telling Renji to wait for him at the colorful strangely designed seating area, Ichigo mussed up Akio's hair before going to get the refreshments with nary a glance at Orihime as he went by her.

Orihime tried not to let how Ichigo was treating her affect her, after all they have only just met and after today they will never cross each other's path ever again.

She kept her head low when Ichigo walked past and her heart was pounding so loudly in her ears that she did not even realized that Renji was talking to her.

"Inoue-chan," Renji laid a comforting hand on the small and fragile looking girl. He certainly did not expect her to be so startled by his touch. She moved away from him so fast like he has striked her and was going to do so again. She was trembling slightly and there was no recognition in those shiny eyes, only fear.

He was worried.

Once again, his son came to the rescue.

"Hime-san, Hime-san, HIME-SAN!" Embarrassing loud but it seemed to snap the poor girl out from whatever personal torment she was going through.

"Huh? What is it Akio-chan?" Orihime was relieved of the distraction provided by the boisterous boy. For a moment, she was she was reliving nightmarish past events that should have been long forgotten.

"Are you feeling alright Inoue-chan?"

"Hmm, yes. Did anything happen?"

"No," Renji decided not to pry. After all they have only known each other for only a few hours and after today they will have no more contact with each other anymore. Right?

"Do you need to use the restroom as well?"

"Oh, do you want me to bring Akio-chan?" Orihime offered.

"Thanks but I need to go as well. Perhaps you can wait at the seating area over there." Renji pointed to the kitsch art masquerading as chairs.

Orihime bowed and and walked towards the seats as Renji led his son to the restrooms.

Even before she reached where she was supposed to to wait, she was confronted by Ichigo.

"What's your game?" He snapped.

Orihime was stupendous, game what game? Was she playing some kind of game that she herself did not even know.

"I don't understand." She timidly answered in the face of such accusing force. She really did wish she knew what she could answer to avoid making him all angry with her again.

"Don't act all innocent with me. I know what you are trying to do." "I personally know what your type is capable of." Ichigo vehemently spat out.

"Well, it is not going to work. They have me to protect them from the hurt that I know you will cause. I will not let another scheming conniving bitch to take advantage of them." "So you can stop whatever plans you have for them."

Orihime was truly confused. Just what was he accusing her of now and possibility of in the future as well.

Before either of them could say anything, Renji was calling out to them.

"Tell them I'm going to buy the drinks now and not a word as to what I said. Understand." Ichigo warned as he waved to Renji before walking away.

Orihime nodded. What else could she do but acquiesced. Who was she to them anyway?

Without lifting her head after the nod, she remained as she was when he left. She heard footsteps approaching her.

"Hime-san!" And she was enveloped in a small consoling hug.

"Don't worry, Inoue-chan. I made sure he has washed his hands." Renji teased his son.

"Otou-san! I'm not a baby. I know what I am supposed to do." Akio whined.

"And here I thought you were a big boy."

Finally there appeared the tiniest of smile on Orihime's face.

Renji had seen Ichigo talking to her and he must have gone out of line again judging from the reaction he saw from Orihime.

Then the smile vanished the moment Akio bellyached how long it was taking Goji-san to purchase the refreshments.

"Inoue-chan, is everything alright." "Did Ichigo say something to cause you pain?" Not in the physical sense but pain nevertheless, Renji observed of the delicate girl.

Orihime did not answer the question directly, instead she told Renji that his friend was buying the drinks and she did have to use the powder room after all.

The instant she released herself from the child's hold, she almost ran to the comfort room.

There was no crying. No screaming as to why what was going on? No banging on the mirror till it shattered.

There will be no blood this time.

She just stared at her reflection in the mirror.

(-_-) zzzZZ

(Long dream. Weird dream. Too much CNY goodies?)

(Thanks for reading.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Thanks to Renji4eva for pointing out my mistake. Believe me I did check but I guess it was meant to be.;) Expect more mistakes in the future as I will be concentrating on finishing all my stories before I go through all my completed stories with a fine-tooth comb. Thanks for understanding.)**_

Inoue Orihime was a hopeful kind of gal.

That was why she has thought, with a tiny gesture, all will be fine.

But she was wrong as usual.

There was nothing.

She was not really surprise, was she?

He has deemed her not even worth his while to win something for her back at the game booth.

She thought she has gotten used to being treated this way but no matter how many times the experiences, it still hurts.

She approaches them.

She tried not to let any disappointment show on her face but deep inside the storm cloud was threatening to burst forth.

That was fine, as long as it was happening inside and not outside.

She made sure there was a smile plastered on her face.

"Hime-san! Do you want to try my ice cream?" Akio offered with a spoonful of the frozen dessert directed at her.

She just shook her head.

Renji looked at the drink in his and Ichigo's hands, " Did you forget to get something for Inoue-chan?"

"No, I did not forget. Since I did not ask her if she has any allergies, I did not want to risk making her sick by getting her anything." Ichigo drawled after he has taken a slip of his drink.

"Ichigo." Renji sighed.

"What?"

"It's fine, Abarai-san. I brought my own bottle." Orihime dug in her bag seeking her water bottle.

"Ta-dah." She brandished her water bottle with flourish.

She was going to take a drink. But she must have screwed the cap too tight.

She was having trouble removing the cap. Akio offered to help and then...

"You clumsy idiot! Look what you did."

"It's only water Ichigo."

"Water! Water on a limited edition xxx shirt."

"You! Stay here while I try to do damage control." Ichigo ordered Orihime as he stomp off to the lavatory.

Scared stiff to even offer her apologies, Orihime turned to Renji and asked him the price of the shirt.

Renji thought about it and told her.

"What!?" "For a shirt?" "One shirt?" Orihime squealed in disbelief. Orihime was worried. Will she have to compensate for another shirt?

"Yes." Her eyes grew unbelievable big. Renji pitied the fidgeting girl. Ichigo must seemed like the akuma to her.

"Yes to what?" Speak of the devil.

"Ichigo, you're back. How's the shirt."

"What do you think?"

"You," Pointing at Orihime, "give me your cellphone."

"W-Why?" Ichigo glared irately at Orihime for even daring to question his demand.

"Goji-san, if you want to have Hime-san's telephone number all you have to do is ask. You'll give it to him right, Hime-san."

"That's not why I want her number for, you cheeky bastard!" "Oi! Don't call my son that."

"Just give me your cellphone now." Ichigo held out his hand and waited.

Orihime's fingers tingled when she accidentally touched Ichigo's hand as she surrendered her cellphone to him.

She wondered if he felt it too.

"How come there's nothing on the screen?" She guessed not.

"You have to wait for it to warm up." Orihime almost whispered to him.

Ichigo scowled dismissively at the device in his hand. "Warm up?" "Am I eating it?" "Which era is it from?" He questioned her.

The sight of a timid blushing Orihime nibbling at her bottom lip and looking all vulnerable sent a jolt through his system.

He coughed to cover up the uneasiness he felt. "Don't answer it."

"Let me have a look." "Wow. Hime-san, is this a kobutsu of sorts?" Akio looked at the cellphone in amazement.

Orihime gave the boy an embarrassing smile.

She was ready to explain Akio as to why she was in possession of such a mobile phone when Ichigo started to address her.

"My name and number is stored in your contact. I will sent you a text message when I get an estimate from the dry cleaner." "And your name?"

"O-Orihime, Inoue Orihime." She stammered out at the questioning gaze.

From a moment when she mentioned her name he thought of the virginal weaver princess trapped in a well looking up, waiting for her Hikoboshi to rescue her. He shuddered at his own sappiness.

"My number is..."

"I've your number." He cut her off brusquely.

"Oh." '_That was why he asked for my cellphone. Did he not trust me to give it to him?'_

"Here." She gingerly took back her device. '_I guess not.'_

"Ichigo, are you going to ask her to pay to dry-clean your shirt, if so then I''ll pay a share due to Akio being involved in the matter."

"That's right. I'll pay... with otou-san's money." "It was partly my fault for being such a strong boy." The boy grinned and flexed his bicep.

'_My boy._' Renji thought affectionately. _'The princess brings out the best in him,'_ he glanced at Ichigo, _'and the worse in him.' _He sighed.

Ichigo heard the sigh directed at him. He did not want to know and he could not care less.

"Whatever." "Are we really to go?"

"Do you want to go home now Akio?" Renji asked his son.

"Can I finish my ice cream in the car?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. Come on Hime-san." Akio was ready to lead Orihime to the car.

"No, I am not letting her in my car." "Who knows what will happen?"

"Ichigo!"

"Goji-san!"

"It is alright, I am going to do a little exploring on own." Orihime did not want them to bicker over a car ride.

Orihime took her leave after giving Akio a hug and saying her goodbyes.

(-_-) zzzZZ

"What's your problem!?" Renji went at Ichigo the minute Orihime was out of earshot.

"What's _your_ problem!?" Ichigo shot back.

"What do you have against the poor girl?"

"Poor girl? So she has you under her spell." Ichigo retorted.

"Spell? What spell?" "Do you even know what kind of rubbish you're talking about now?"

Renji was feeling frustrated over his younger friend's assumption of an innocent girl's character. He tried to get through the thick skull of his that it was a chance encounter and his son had fun with the big sister.

"Chance encounter, my ar... foot. She must be seeking out her next target as we speak."

"Target?" Renji was truly baffled. This was getting ridiculous. He begged Ichigo to just explain everything to him so that his overworked mind can take a rest.

Ichigo replied that he will show them the true colors of the so called innocent minx. She should be sizing up her next victim to blackmail at this very moment.

Finally recognition strike and Renji understood what Ichigo has pegged Orihime as.

They spotted her just as he was about to smack Ichigo on the head for his flat-out stupidity.

(-_-) zzzZZ

Orihime was upset with herself for being such a failure. She has tried to win something for herself at the same game booth that Ichigo had won for Akio and the women. She had wanted something to remember this day but it was not to be.

Shoulders bent, dejectedly she started to walk away from the game booth when the worker called out to her.

The three males saw the worker handing Orihime something small and orange.

They saw the hesitation and then the jubilation when she was persuaded to accept it.

The game booth employee must be feeling he was on top of the world from the thankfulness and the great big smile he received from a very pretty girl.

Clutching her new found friend close to her chest, Orihime was not aware of three pairs of eyes with varying emotions in them focusing on her.

"That's her new victim? That cute orange thing?" Renji couldn't resist. Seeing her so happy over such a toy must have put a damper on Ichigo's accusation of her.

"Shut up!" That came out a little louder than it should.

That caught Orihime's attention.

"Akio-chan, what are you still doing here?"

"What's that, Hime-san?" Akio eyed the toy still clutched tightly in Orihime's hands.

"The nice oji-san gave it to me even though I could not win anything. Isn't it cute?" Orihime gushed, holding it out for them to see.

"It looks filthy and all torn up." Ichigo sneered and added, "Must be unwanted by everybody else."

"I can wash and sew it up to make it as good as possible." Orihime said with gusto and pumped it in the air.

But then she bowed her head and in a barely audible whisper,

"I know what it is like to be unwanted."

Renji decided to say something before Ichigo should say some insensitive comment again.

"So have you finished your little exploring?"

Orihime nodded, "how about you Abarai-san, why are you still here?"

"Akio left something behind." Renji nudged his son. "Right Akio."

For a moment Akio was perplexed but then he quickly caught on as to what his father meant.

"Oh, what is it? Do you need my help in finding it? Orihime offered anxiously. She did not want the young boy's day to end on a bad note.

"It's you." Akio took Orihime's hand and started walking towards Ichigo's car.

"Huh?' "But...I..." Orihime did not know what to do. She dared not to even glance in Ichigo's direction.

Renji said it was fine and gave Ichigo a rather hard thud on the back.

"Right Ichigo."

Ichigo just grunted out an ambiguous response.

"See Hime-san, Goji-san is not so bad after all."

"Hey Akio would you rather address Inoue-chan as onee-san, that's if you don't mind," Renji asked Orihime.

Mind, of course she did not mind. but before she gcould give her answer, Akio started to say,

"I don't want to call her onee-san," Ichigo has a triumphant smirk, Orihime was feeling hurt and Renji felt like he has done something wrong.

"I want Hime-san to be my okaa-san."

"WHAT!?"


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime checked her cellphone for the, how many times was it?

She has lost count after the few three days.

He has not sent her a text message.

She should be happy, right?

No communication meant no compensation.

It meant that she did not have to break her piggy bank.

Wait, did she even have a piggy bank?

She should be relieved.

And yet,

she wanted for him to get in touch,

she wanted to hear his voice,

she wanted to see his scowling face

and

she did not even know why.

(-_-)zzzZZ

Renji strolled casually into Ichigo's office and was rewarded with a pen flying right at him.

He dodged it and bent to pick it. "Oi. Mind the office stationery." He returned it to Ichigo's table with a arrogant smile.

"Then don't just waltz into my office without knocking, you pompous baboon."

"Hey! Don't insult your boss!"

"Then act like one." Ichigo has not been sleeping well and he was feeling the strain. He was not in the mood for Renji's foolery. "What do you want Renji." "Some people need to work."

Renji continued to grin liked an idiot. "Have you gotten your shirt back from the dry cleaner?"

Warning bells rang in Ichigo's head. "What of it?"

"How much do I own you?" Renji generously offered.

"Nothing."

"What! You let the poor girl pay the whole amount!" Renji bellowed at Ichigo heartless act.

Surprisingly Ichigo stayed calm. "No. It was what I'm usually billed for and so I just let it swing."

"So you did not call _her_."

"Call who?" Ichigo feigned ignorance.

"You know who. Inoue-chan."

"No. I did not text her."

"But you still have her number, right?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want it." Renji smiled conspiratorially.

Ichigo sure as hell was not going to give the number of the enchantress who has invaded his dreams. He did not even like her so it must be witchcraft. For in his dreams there was never a happy conclusion. They were as erotic as they come but him and her, not in a million years.

"If you have wanted her number so badly, why didn't you ask for it back then."

"I was distracted by Akio having so much fun with her in the car." Renji answered, still with a smile on his face.

Ah, the car ride. It was disarming to listen to a seemingly adult sharing so much interest with a young child.

Favorite animes, characters and songs. Akio and her were like in a virtual world of their own as they giggled throughout the ride.

All awhile, she held on to that fluffy toy closed to her chest.

When asked she told Akio that she has named it 'Mikan'.

"Just like Goji-san's hair!" The mischievous boy had gleeful shouted.

Stupid Renji tried to suppress his laughter but he was having trouble holding it in.

He just gripped tightly at the steering wheel and glared at her from the rearview mirror.

She stammered and told them it was named after the citrus fruit.

"Kabutsu! Just like Goji-san's name." The little rascal had to mention it.

Hearing his son laughing, Renji too let it out.

That friggin' hyena.

Seeing her clutching the unwanted toy ever more tightly to her chest and trying to stutter out her apologies above the boisterous mirth, he lamented unknowingly.

**_'Of one not easily jealous, but being wrought,'_**

_'To be jealous of a filthy abomination.'_

That was more than a week ago.

She made an appearance in his dream that very same night and every night since.

He wondered if she thought of him when she held it and said its name.

'_Does she dream of him too?'_

He crashed back to reality when loud guffaws seeped into his reverie.

"How many castles are you building? One, I would think." "To live happily ever after with your princess."

Frustrated at being caught red-handed, Ichigo shouted for Renji to get out of his office.

"But Inoue-chan's number?"

"GET THE HELL OUT!" Ichigo bellowed and almost threw his cellphone at him.

Renji mimicked to catch the device and then scampered out of the office the next instance when Ichigo moved closer to him.

Ichigo slammed the door shut with a loud bang.

He must be hexed.

(-_-)zzzZZ

Somewhere on the steps leading down to the river, Orihime was having an equally if not worse day.

Why, why was it happening again?

Looking at her meager belongings next to her as she sat on the steps, she wondered what should she do next?

She has nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

Well, almost no one.

She turned on her cellphone.

Waited.

Went to her favorites.

There was only one name there.

She thought about it.

It was ringing.

"I thought I told you not to call me anymore and to delete my number." The person on the other line answered with that sentence.

"But Tatsuki-chan..." Orihime tried to talk to her friend.

"Thanks to you, it's Arisawa-san now." And she hung up on her former best friend.

Orihime stared at her cellphone.

That was almost her last hope.

If she pluck up her courage, she could always call _him._

Not to ask for his help but for kindly Abarai-san's number.

She was sure as a father, he would be understanding enough to lend her a helping hand.

Who was she kidding?

Nobody will be there for her.

She is alone and she will die alone.

Maybe that's what she should do.

Nobody will miss her.

She contemplated as she regarded the river as a mean to her end.

It beckoned her to come in.

If it was meant to be,

she moved her legs closer and closer,

"Hime-san!"

'Tenshi?'

"Hime-san, what are you doing?" Small strong hands pulled at her trembling ones.

Kneeling down, she held the tiny shugotenshi and weeped her heart out.

The man with Akio stood quietly so as to not frighten the vulnerable looking girl and watched the scene with a sympathetic expression.

(-_-)zzzZZ

A week has gone by and not once did Renji ask for her number.

Maybe he has gotten over the foolish notion of Akio wanting_ her_ to be his mother.

Ichigo wished it was as easy for him as well.

No matter how hard he tried, images he did not want kept popping up.

Even now he could picture long auburn hair, an angelic face and a body that contradicted the innocence that was _her._

The knocking on his office door awoken him from yet another guilty delusional fantasy.

He was startled to find it was Renji.

"When did you start knocking before entering." Ichigo asked with shock.

"Desperate times called for desperate measures." Renji joked.

Ichigo noted that Renji has been fairly cheerful for the past week. He has been bringing snacks of all sorts of unimaginable favors to share. When queried, he would just said it would be a surprise.

That idiot.

"What is it?" He questioned the idiot in his office.

"Will you be coming to the weekly get-together at my place tonight?"

"I thought it was always supposed to be on Friday and they are your friends, not mine." Ichigo answered.

"That's because your old man has invited me to dinner tomorrow night. Didn't he inform you?" Renji cocked an eyebrow knowing Isshin has definitely not told Ichigo.

Ichigo was annoyed. His own father did not even bother to tell him that Renji and Akio will be at his childhood home tomorrow.

Nonchalantly, he replied, maybe his oyaji will call him tonight.

"So will you be coming?"

"Where?"

"My place, tonight and your dad's, tomorrow night."

"Do come, at least for tonight. Your godson misses you." Renji played the 'godson' card.

"I'll think about it." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, making up his mind and already regretting his decision.

(-_-)zzzZZ

He could hear the ruckus going on as he pressed the doorbell.

He did not expect to see _her_ when the door opened.

She was the last person he expected to see at his friend's house.

Truth be he wanted to see her again, just not here.

Maybe he was still having one of his many lust induced mind trip.

"YOU!"

"Konbanwa Kurosaki-san."

**_(Already starting on the next update. I hope to do two more before I get back to tumblr and then the Real World.)_**

**_(So if you do not see any progress here and in tumblr, you know Real Life has won.)_**

**_(As usual, thanks for reading.)_**


End file.
